


Ernest the Freaking Truck Freak

by Chuarouli



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alcohol Mention/Use, Drug mention/use, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuarouli/pseuds/Chuarouli
Summary: I said Ernest would be the “Truck Freak” in that “which one of your friends are you” alignment chart and she made this.
Kudos: 4





	Ernest the Freaking Truck Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I said Ernest would be the “Truck Freak” in that “which one of your friends are you” alignment chart and she made this.

Ernest screamed into the morning air. “I AM THE TRUCK freak! FEAR ME!”  
“Uhh Kat wth is going on with Ernest?” Sherl saw Ernest and decided this was the wrong week to quit smoking.  
Kat was too busy eating food to reply. “Hsodydiwhgg egg will”  
“Ahhh I see.”  
Ernest continued to scream. People were staring and some even called the police and local asylums.  
At this point sherl realized that it was also the wrong week to quit drinking.  
Ernest was just really really really high on sugar. He had always loved trucks, ever since he was a little boy and he saw that truck fly into that building like a bird.  
“I wanna be a truck!” He told everyone. It twas his greatest life ambition.  
And now Ernest is older and he’s lost his god damn mind. So now he’s decided to become a truck.  
“Trucks are soooo much better than people,” he decided. “They don’t have emotions and if they break you just fix them, no drama. I wanna be a truck.”  
And so he began to assimilate into truck man (tm.)  
The police came to try and help this absolute mad lad with whatever was going on, but he simply ran them over.  
Ernest, now known as truck freak, slithered into the shadows.  
Sherl now realized it was the wrong week to quit drugs.  
To this day, all who dare to oppose the truck freak and run over, left to rot on the side of the road as roadkill.  
Kat decided she needed more coffee to deal with this. Kat left and never came back.  
Ernest was sad and sherl took over the government because he’s actually a corrupt fascist (*cough* bill hawks *cough*)  
The end.


End file.
